


With the Stars and Us

by ForgivenIndulgence



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, lots of fluff and yearning, of two dorks who are incapable of just confessing to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: A collection of stories following my Warrior of Light, Lithia, and Alphinaud, as well as their relationship.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Lythea

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ I am not looking for critique, so please respect that! I just want a place to post my work ♥

“Lithia?” Out there was a voice calling for her. Again and again. Her body stirred, yet did not move from its position. Her ears perceived a door opening, the room she was in now filled with the scent of herbal tea. Then, a soft sigh, before tiny steps made their way over to her side. “Are you still sleeping here? There are better places to rest, you know? Good morning.”  
The tone of the lalafellin woman was filled with worry, yet it was clear her words were delivered with a smile. And as the viera opened her eyes, she would confirm just that. Head rising from her arms that she had rested upon, her body pushed up to sit up straight, and finally turning to face Tataru. Of course there were more comfortable ways to spend the night. But…  
Her gaze wandered around the infirmary of the Rising Stones, the bodies of her beloved friends still asleep in their endless coma. Somehow, she had given herself the task of defending them. What if someone were to come when they are so terribly vulnerable? She would never be able to forgive herself.  
Mismatched eyes would look over to the sleeping body of Alphinaud, before her head gave a soft shake. No, she did not want to think about these outcomes. After all the Scions had become her new family. One that did not exile her. Family. Her mind was about to start a journey into the past, but a friendly “Tea?” stopped her.  
“Ah… My apologies, I am still waking up it seems. Perhaps you are correct, sleeping here is not the best for my body... nor my mind.” The hot cup of tea was finally accepted, and Tataru seemed to be satisfied. Without another word, she invited herself to sit up on the infirmary bed, quietly sipping on her own cup before she cut through the silence once more - perhaps to stop Lithia from overthinking.  
“You miss them terribly, don’t you? We all do.” A sigh. “But, you can go and see them, don’t you? Why won’t you? We will protect them.”  
The rava’s eyes widened. It was almost uncanny how well the small lady could read her. Then again, it was not that difficult now, was it? The way she had returned here every night, the way she looked at them with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes…  
After the final confrontation, she had returned home, but without her friends to fill these halls, was it truly the home she longed to return to?  
“Perhaps you’re right. I shall.” A cup was set aside, and the bunny-eared adventurer rose from her seat in a smooth motion. “Thank you, Tataru. Please, watch over them.”  
“Of course! And when you return, you will tell me all about master Alphinaud and yourself.”  
A smirk formed on the lalafell’s lips. So even she had noticed?  
“I-....”  
The tall-grown tactician could feel heat filling her cheeks.  
“I will see you later, Tataru.”  
The last thing she heard before the door fell shut was the amused giggle of the Scions’ secretary.  
And thus, the Warrior of Light returned to the First. But this time, not to fight, but rather to see those she loved.

Eulmore, the city of final pleasures. How it had changed since the first time a certain talented artist and his assistant had arrived. The gaudy, golden decorations had not, no, but its people. Much for the better, though they couldn’t have become much worse in the first place. With confident steps she passed through the aetheryte plaza, towards the parlor where she had a feeling she’d encounter the one she was looking for.  
For a moment, she stood still, a smile on her lips as she watched him converse with the Chais. Her heart, it had picked up its pace. She was excited. Excited to see her beloved again. It had only been a couple days, but to her yearning heart it had felt like an eternity had passed.  
Did he feel the same, she wondered, as she closed in the last distance between them.  
An overly excited gasp left the loving miqo’te woman’s lips when she saw the First’s hero approaching.  
“What might be the matter, miss…?” The young elf seemed confused, but it didn’t take him long to feel the towering presence behind him, his head turning to see who it was.  
His surprised face, the way he nearly jumped up from his chair, oh wasn’t he the sweetest.  
“Lithia!” His joy was very thinly veiled as the man’s blue eyes had widened, his tone filled to the brim with happiness. “When did you come back to the First? I take it the others and Tataru are doing fine?”

Questions she would happily answer. As expected, she was invited to a cup of tea, enough time to explain herself, and to spend time with her beloved. It felt blissful, just hearing his voice. Gazing into his slightly downturned eyes that she loved so dearly.  
But, she had to admit, this had not been the only reason she had returned. And so, her time to leave had come, sooner than her partner liked.  
“Are you leaving? I… I see. Very well, please, be safe.” He tried to sound confident, but his sadness was written all over his sentence.

A gentle touch at her back. A call out her name.  
“Lithia, please wait. Perhaps I could accompany you.”  
The towering woman turned around in surprise at the man’s proposition.  
“But of course, is it alright with the Chais?”  
Mismatched eyes focused on the couple in question, the wife in particular standing out with her scarcely hidden merriment.  
“Yes, in fact, they insisted I join you. Saying I have done more than enough to deserve a break.”  
The elezen offered a petit shrug, his expression telling her that, even had he wanted to turn them down - which he didn’t - there had been no way Dulia had allowed it.  
And so, reunited, the artist and his dearest assistant set out, their destination lying amidst the Rak’tika Greatwood.

The way the sun’s light broke through the leaves above, showering the blue flowers that stretched their blossoming heads up eagerly. The way the gentle wind danced around them, tenderly brushing their hair. It all seemed so peaceful. One could almost forget the threat that had loomed over this world just a bit ago. The world was recovering. Readjusting. It had been saved, by them. By her.  
That fact filled her healing heart with hope. Hope that perchance one day she could help the Forest she was raised in. A smile had crept onto her lips, one that did not slip past the young man standing by her side.  
When she smiled, so did he. The heroine hadn’t realized, but sometimes the sweetest, most pure smile would light up her face. One that he wouldn’t miss for the world. After all, it never failed to make his heart burst with joy.  
“So this is Fanow. What an awe-inspiring place.”  
Blue eyes wandered past blooming flowers that had guided their path, up to the village of wood constructed in the shielding crowns of gigantean trees.  
“Yes, whenever time would allow it, I helped out the local Viis.”  
A confirmation, yet there was more to it. If she were to be honest, the reason she aided them was because they reminded her much of her home. Her sisters.  
To soothe an aching wound of guilt.  
To prove to herself that she was able to help. That things could improve.  
In the end, the Viis of Rak’tika had even begun considering letting those that were born outside the Forest back into their society.  
If this was possible, then… maybe one day, she too, could ask for forgiveness.  
Maybe her mother would see the reason behind her daughter’s actions.

As they approached the village’s gate, the guard’s eyes lit up.  
“Lithia! Welcome back. Oh? Have you brought an ally?”  
Her eyes darted to the elven company her friend had brought along.  
“Yes. He is a dear friend of mine.”  
The low tone of her voice, the softness with which the warrioress expressed their relations… Though the man smiled, his heart skipped a beat.  
“Then he is a friend of Fanow as well! Which reminds me, I believe my sisters prepared a gift for you. I am sure you will enjoy it!”  
The enthusiasm of the guard amused the bunny-eared tactician. Having conveyed her thanks for the warm welcome the pair had received, they entered the village.  
And sure enough, they were soon surrounded by rabbits of all shapes and sizes.  
“Oh, there you are. We were waiting for your return. Come, we prepared something special for you.”  
Her hand was taken, and her body unceremoniously dragged along, into one of the huts.  
One last apologetic glance was thrown at Alphinaud who, left behind in a crowd of local women, looked a bit lost and very helpless.  
“I am sure you will love this one.”  
The smirk on the Fanow huntress's lips told her there was more to it than she expected.  
“Your surprise got even better, you know.”  
Her sister chimed in with utmost confidence.  
A soft scoff was given as she undid her coat. Said surprise, or at least part of it, were traditional Fanow garbs.  
As her gaze laid upon them, she couldn’t help but feel melancholy enthrall her heart.  
They weren’t quite unlike those of her own village.  
“This is… an honor. I can never thank you all enough for this.”  
Two pairs of eyes were laid upon her in awe.  
“Oh no, this is nothing compared to what you have done for us. For the Forest!”  
“And… if I may add, they look natural on you. Like you were meant to wear them.”  
Lithia’s gaze softened as it was cast downward.  
“Is that so?”  
A tinge of bitterness befell her smile, unbeknownst to the viis in the room.  
“Alright, now to the second part of your surprise. This one is a bit more spontaneous, but I am sure you will love it all the same.”  
Again, that smirk. She wasn’t sure if she should feel excited or wary.

Speechless. Her eyes could not be drawn from what she saw.  
Her heart jumped in her chest, yet her mind could not form a coherent thought.  
Beautiful.  
The sisters would never know just how much joy their gift had brought to her.  
It seemed he wasn’t sure what to say either, as they young elezen stared much the same.  
“Quite handsome, you would make a stunning viis.”  
Her lips were curled into a cunning smirk, one to cover up her bashfulness.  
After all, in front of her was the one her heart yearned for, dressed much like those who are of the Forest.  
“Lithia… you…”  
The academician on the other hand could scarcely cover up his stunned state of being. A stammer he cursed himself for slipped past rosy lips.  
“It suits you quite well, my friend.”  
“Why thank you, Alphinaud.”  
A low chuckle echoed in her throat, before she looked at the viis.  
“We would go on a walk now, if that is alright with you?”

Having gotten the consent of the locals, she guided Alphinaud outside the town once more. Taking a path leading to a cluster of blue petals, their steps came to a halt.  
The two of them had decided to sit down, next to each other. Their arms close, almost brushing one another, yet far enough to not cross.  
How they yearned for these faint touches to happen, even so they shied away from committing to their desires.  
Blissful silence fell between the unspoken couple. Simply listening to the voices of the Forest, knowing the other by their side, it was enough to fill their hearts with a happiness too great for words.  
There were many questions the Sharlayan wished to ask of her, but he knew to respect her boundaries. If she wished to open up to him, she would. Between the two of them, it had always been like this.  
As if the Warrior of Light read his very thoughts, her voice reached out to him.  
“This Forest… it reminds me of a place I once called home.”  
Thinly veiled sorrow hid among her tone.  
“These garbs, they are much like those my sisters wore.”  
Always had he been curious about the viera. His attempts at research, however, had yielded little to no results.  
Their folk was a reclusive one. It was rare to encounter one of her kin in the cities of Eorzea, and even rarer was it to be considered close enough to learn of their customs.  
Knowing this, the son of house Leveilleur decided to listen to all she desired to reveal, his eyes focusing on the beauty by his side.  
“Not my bloodsisters, of course. My sisters… of Lymina.”  
“Is that the name of your village?”  
His curious mind inquired, which earned him a subtle nod of hers.

Name. The word reminded her of one she had never forgotten, one which hadn’t left her lips, or anyone else’s, in many long years.  
Her eyes, of scorching red and freezing blue, laid upon him in consideration.  
“May I confide in you?”  
His heart skipped a beat. No, surely it couldn’t be. He tried to calm himself, yet a hue of deep red vividly painted the tips of his ears. It took everything he had to stay calm and composed, for his voice not to waver.  
“Of course, my friend. Anything.”  
Silence fell as before, yet this one was filled with anxious anticipation gnawing at the prodigy’s heart.  
The woman he loved averted her gaze. And finally, her lips began to move.  
“I have yet to confess this to anyone else… My name... it is not the one I was given at birth. My true name… It’s Lythea.”  
So that’s what had been on her mind. Naturally she wasn’t about to say that her heart yearned for him much like he did for hers.  
However, what she said was almost as precious.  
A secret, one that only the two of them shared.  
“Lythea…”  
He repeated after her, carefully. His voice gentle, as if her name was something he cherished more than anything.  
Hearing him speak it, it felt like her heart had flourished, as if all doubts of hers melted away in that single moment.  
How she wished to take his hand, to request he said it more, and more.  
How she wished to tell him all that her heart whispered.  
“May I call you it, from time to time?”  
A plea so innocent, one that he had urged himself to ask now, before it would be too late.  
“Alphinaud… It would make me happy if you did.”  
In her mind, a silent “because it’s you” was added. That, however, she did not reveal to him.

There, beneath the crowns of trees, amongst flowers of blue, the two of them, their ever blossoming bond of love and cherishment, grew ever stronger.


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story following a certain young rava's final days before exile.

The chilly morning breeze brushed her cheek, carrying with it a scent of departed rain. Sunlight shone through her windows, another beautiful day had come.  
Her feet touched the wooden floor as she got up from her bed. A pause. It stung. Like thousands of searing hot needles pierced her delicate flesh. She had been assured this was normal. That with time, she would get used to the feeling until one day the pain was forgotten.  
She had no choice but to believe her sisters and to wear the tattoo with pride. Afterall it marked her as the future chieftess of their tribe.  
Slender fingers brushed past the settling ink. She could feel it. The aether pulsating inside. Perhaps it was the reason why she felt invigorated like never before.  
A bold line, three round dots beneath. In Lymina culture this meant she was destined to lead. The line represented the heavens, the circles the people sheltered by them.  
It was a great honor to be marked as such.  
Thoughts like that filled her head as she donned her clothes and armored shoes before stepping out into the light of her balcony. The warmth of the sun tickled her skin, the familiar humidity fell over her like a soothing blanket.  
Her ears perked up as she perceived voices she knew all too well.  
“Sister!” They called out to her, her mismatched gaze wandering down to the ground where, sure enough, the pair of them stood.  
Two blood sisters that she had taught, as well as hunted with before.  
An amused smile blossomed on Lythea’s lips.  
“What might be the matter you two?”  
While one of them simply gazed upon her in admiration, undoubtedly because of her tattoo, the other crossed her arms and pouted.  
“Today is an important day, have you forgotten?!”  
It was so easy to tease her, the taller viera thought to herself as she descended from her tree house.  
“I jest, Rhyna. I was wondering what gives me the honor of such an early visit.”  
Rhyna, the smaller of the two sisters in front of her, gazed to the side. Apparently that was the queue for the quieter of the pair to chime in.  
“We… we were wondering if we may do your hair… for today.”  
A blush covered the younger rava’s light grey cheeks, hands stumbling to brush away falling strands of blonde, bushy hair.  
‘So that’s what it was…’ The future chieftess suppressed a chuckle before giving an understanding nod.  
“But of course. Have you brought the necessary supplies?”  
Now two pairs of deep green eyes stared up at her in glee, one revealing a brush made from boar bristles, the other a silken tie, as well as a plethora of white flowers.  
Naturally, had she even needed to ask?  
“Very well, I shall sit down then. So you can reach my hair.”  
A gentle tease was thrown at the pair, to which Rhyna opened her mouth.  
“I will grow just as tall as you, you know?!”  
Her sister, meanwhile, simply chuckled knowing full well that comment had hit close to home for the smaller rava.

Compliments of her silken hair aside the time the three of them spent together went by in peaceful silence. Her hair was combed easily, it had never given trouble with how smooth it was.  
Time had come to tie back the braids Yhna had carefully made.  
The black-haired woman’s eyes looked over to the white flowers. Their perfectly even petals, arranged harmoniously around its center. A white cosmos. Blossoms that symbolize order, peace and faithfulness. Surely the two of them had put a lot of thought into this, perhaps more than necessary.  
Her gaze met with Yhna whose hands had picked up the floral decorations. Noticing Lythea looking at her, she opened her mouth, letting out a timid whisper.  
“I thought… they would look lovely in your black hair.”  
“They are gorgeous, Yhna. You picked well.”  
With that, her back was turned to the younger bunny who, with flustered, shaking hands, tied the flowers into their rightful place.

While the sisters wished to stay by her side, time had come to move on to the other preparations. Today was the great trial that would show the future leader her destiny. For that, she had to trade goods she had gathered for enchanted ink.  
Giving their traditional greeting, the inkers welcome their esteemed guest. A pair of elderly viera, their hair tied to the side, a plethora of flowers woven into their braids.  
Lythea knew that the two of them shared a special bond. A bond that transcends a lifetime. A promise of reunion in the lifestream. There was no higher devotion one could show another. Not that she knew of.  
“Lythea, we have awaited your arrival.”  
One of the pair, Khein, uttered, her tone filled with pride and approval of the raven-haired rava.  
“It is an honor, Khein, Lheena.”  
Her head was lowered to show respect to the elder pair.  
“For the two of you, I have brought gifts worthy of your time-honored services.”  
Her hands revealed a set of jewelry, two earrings that were made of jewels matching their eyes.  
Many restless nights had gone into thinking up an item that would be enough to show her appreciation to the couple. For ones entering a bond such as theirs. Jewels in the colors of their beloved’s eyes were what she came up with in the end.  
A soft gasp came from Lheena, who took a step closer.  
“Lythea… These are… oh my.”  
“You have done well, Lythea, please, enter and we shall inscribe the Spirit’s marks on your skin.” Khein followed up.

The ink was cold, especially compared to the humid heat of the Golmore Jungle. The skilled brush strokes on her body felt undeniably pleasant.  
Much more so than the procedure of obtaining her facial marks.  
While these tattoos, drawn in enchanted ink, were temporary, the ones on her face would stay forever and were much more costly.  
Any daughter of Lymina would only ever receive one. For them a mixture of ground white auracite, an extraordinarily difficult to obtain material, was mixed with magicked ink and a color decided by the hue of their hair. Then, it was hammered into their skin with a specially crafted crystal needle. The shape of this tattoo would decide their major role in the tribe.  
These temporary drawings on the other hand were the same for everyone. They symbolized the phases of the moon, as well as the heavens.

Once the artist was happy with her work, she took a step back, to give Lythea space as well as to return to her wife’s side.  
A glance at the pair revealed that they were more than pleased with their work.  
“Breath-taking… It brings me back to the day your mother came to prepare for her own ritual.”  
Awe. Respect. Things that are directed at any chieftess of the tribe were now directed at her as well. It was a heavy burden to carry for the young rava, however, being the sole daughter of the ruling leader had always been a cruel task.  
Eyes were watching her at all times. And they expected perfection.

Good-byes and thanks were exchanged soon after. The elders understood all too well that this was not where Lythea’s long day would end.  
The sun had long reached its highest point. This meant that she needed to wrap up her preparations before it got too late.  
Luckily, the last thing on her list was an audience with none other than the chieftess herself.  
Her steps guided her to the stairs leading to her abode above ground, her anticipation carrying her up swifter than ever before.  
“Mother.” A deep bow was offered to the raven-haired rava.  
“Lythea…” The older viera’s judging glare pierced her offspring. But then, seconds later, her gaze softened and something akin to a smile blossomed on the ruler’s lips.  
“My… Look at my beautiful daughter. I suspect you have come for me to bless your travels.”  
The tall-eared woman finally raised her head, offering a confirming nod to her.  
“Yes, Mother.”  
From her throne of wood the intimidating rabbit descended, her touch on Lythea’s head feeling heavier than ever. Suppressing the instinct to pull back, her head scarcely touched by another and sensitive, her eyes were forcefully shut.  
“May the Spirits guide you to your destiny, young one.”  
Once her hand was pulled back it felt as if life returned to the daughter’s body, a deep breath entering as she straightened her body.  
“Thank you, Mother.”  
Her tone was professional as she addressed the authority before her.  
“I shall take my leave.”  
At her mother’s nod, the girl turned around to leave, whispering under her breath.  
“May the Spirits guide me.”

Beyond the ruler’s lair, there was a path. Between trees that seemed to stretch endlessly, light filtering through their crowns, pure white flowers lining the sides. It was breath-taking.  
The Path to Destiny, as it was called, was one every Lymina had to walk on her own once in her life. It led to a place called the Altar, which they believed was the place their guardian spirit rested. To become a fully fledged member of their society, the young women had to find their way through the thicket of the forest there and summon the Spirit.  
It is said that it will appear differently for anyone, as it speaks of your fate. 

Though she was excited to see what her future held for her, she couldn’t shake the growing pit in her stomach.  
This was going to be the most important moment in her life thus far.  
Heavier than ever, her steps pressed on through the darkening path.  
Her ears were peeled for any noise, this deep in the Forest danger was surely around. And sure enough, she heard rustling after she had walked for half a bell.  
Calming her breathing she hid behind a particularly thick tree, peeking around to see what was the cause for the commotion.  
There she saw them. Men.  
It seemed they were riled up about something.  
“They keep coming closer! We need to teach them a lesson!”  
“Revealing ourselves to them would put the Forest and village in danger.”  
“He has a point… Then what about laying out traps?”  
Hearing that suggestion, the group pondered for a moment.  
“Perhaps… that would take care of the foot soldiers. However…. What about those hunks of steel?”  
“Those don’t seem like our arrows and lances would pierce them even a little…”  
“We may have to ask the Chieftess for assistance if worse comes to worst.”  
“T-the Chieftess?”  
The smallest of the group piped up, dismissively waving his arms.  
“I’m not sure she would want to put the women in danger.”  
Lythea leaned her back against the tree.  
Soldiers. From the sound of it, they were drawing dangerously close to the Forest.  
Her eyes fell shut. She had felt unrest for a while now, perhaps that laid at the root of it.  
Yet for now, there was nothing to do but to continue her trial.  
Cutting through more and more undergrowth, the young rabbit finally came to climb the hill the altar was built upon.  
It wasn’t particularly difficult, partially due to her unwavering determination.  
Arriving at the top, she froze. Above she could see the night sky, free of any cloud, the stars shining bright. It seemed the shrine had been built on the same level as the crowns of the trees.

Steadying her breath. Focusing. Closing her eyes. The ink drawn skillfully on her skin began to glow as she willed it to. At her fingertips an ancient language began to write, its letters shining bright.  
She called upon it. Her voice resolute, if not desperate for a purpose in life.  
“Oh ancient spirit, I humbly beg of you to show a path for me.”  
All at once the empty shrine was filled with aether. She could feel it. Tremendous amounts, almost enough to bring her to her knees, yet she stood strong.  
As mismatched eyes of sapphire and ruby opened, there was light.  
Fragments of it floating in the air, lighting up the forest in the night. And at the core of it, it was.  
A beast more magnificent than she had ever seen before. One of legends, one of hope.  
Phoenix.  
“Young one, harken to my words.”  
Her breathing had stopped, so in awe was she of the entity in front her very eyes.  
“Your soul is pure, loyal.  
And yet at times you will need to choose between your heart and tradition.  
Do not be afraid. Only you will know what is right and what is wrong.”  
Overwhelmed, the young woman’s eyes had filled with tears, however her ears did not dare to droop in its presence.  
“There lurks a great danger, one that threatens this Forest you hold so dear.  
Do not be blinded. Take destiny in your own hands, for where you walk, it will surely follow.”  
Her heart stung. There was no denying that the Spirit spoke truth. Deep down, she had known, yet she chose to keep her mother happy and live out her life with her sisters in peace.  
Hah, did she cry out of awe, or perhaps because the spirit’s words had struck true?  
“Lythea. Protect…. What is dear to you… and happiness will never cease… to be yours…”

Then, in a moment, the bird of light burst into a blinding light, its sparkling aether falling, a blanket of stars covering the ground before it dissipated entirely.  
And thus the weary wanderer was left alone with her thoughts in the void of night, with none but the stars to keep her company.  
The rava’s trembling hand came to grasp at her robes.  
“Those soldiers…” Her brows furrowed. “I need to speak to Mother.”

The path down from the plateau was much simpler than climbing it. A welcome surprise, as the young woman had much occupying her mind.  
That ominous feeling. The men’s distress. The whispers of her guardian.  
She could not deny it anymore. The seed of doubt had spread its roots deep within her heart.

Another day had come, much hotter than the last. Surely it would rain again soon.  
And though the sun tickled the viera’s skin, she laid still. Eyes of fire and ice glancing at the ceiling of the wooden hut, her mind racing.  
Her mother’s words echoed.  
“A true leader acts with the village and forest’s well-being in mind. Always.”  
If that was so, then there was no time to waste. She had to address the issue.  
A brave heart she possessed, her destination clear to her.  
She wanted to protect that which was dear.

“Mother. May I have an audience?”  
Her head was bowed as two lance-carrying viera obstructed her path to the throne of wood.  
A moment of silence passed, before a voice carrying authority that would make many shiver to their core could be heard from above.  
“Let her pass. I shall hear what she wishes to say.”  
Weapons were withdrawn, the stairs to the chieftess’s lair free before her.  
With resolve unlike any she had felt before, her steps carried her to face the woman who ruled.  
Mismatched gazes met each other. She could not falter. No matter how cold the other viera’s stare was.  
Burning passion met frigid conviction. None would back down.  
“What brings you here, Lythea? Whispers of your Spirit’s guiding light can be heard across the village. You made your mother proud. Perhaps one day you shall be able to perceive the Voice as well.”  
Her heart beat heavily in her chest. In the eyes of the prideful ruler, there was approval. Perhaps there was a way to make her listen to her reasons.  
“Mother…. Chieftess, I believe the village is in danger! Soldiers are drawing nearer every day.”  
Brows were furrowed. The way the mother looked at her successor sent a chill down her spine.  
“I assure you there is no cause for worry. The Forest is well-guarded by the men.”  
Lythea’s mouth opened, and yet… The other rabbit’s hand was raised, this conversation was over.  
“I… Very well, Mother. I... shall be on my way.”  
Her gaze was not averted, not until her body turned to leave. As she descended it felt as though her body was being pierced by the ruler’s contempt.  
Yet she had to hold on.

As she returned to the village’s plaza, the siblings were awaiting her. Her ears listened, and yet she did not perceive. Inside of her, there was a fire burning bright. Never had she felt this way. Her Mother’s word was the law, and oh so happily had she followed. Yet now, the traditions of her village felt almost too heavy of a burden to carry for the future chieftess.  
Too deep in thought she had not realized the twins’s worried gaze.  
The warrioress stood at a crossroad between destiny and the rules of the Forest.

It was a decision almost too difficult to make. Her heart ached with every step that she took, and yet her heavy steps had carried her to the edge of the village.  
Every viera of the Forest knows well of one rule. The Green Word. If one decides to leave the Forest, there will be no home to return to.  
It was suffocating. Despair filled the young rava as her gaze wandered back to the place she loved with all her heart and soul.  
“A true leader acts with the village and forest’s well-being in mind. Always.”  
Those words were etched in her mind.  
To protect the Forest. To protect that which is dear.  
Unending sorrow clutched at her chest, but she pushed on. She had committed to a path.  
“If I am doing the right thing, then why is it” she thought, never-ending tears streaming down her cheek, “that the chieftess's tattoo stings more than ever now.”

And thus the greatest heroine’s story began. A story of love, of sorrow, of destiny.  
A story of finding one’s purpose.  
Never would she be alone, and in time, her wounds, new and old would heal.  
So is the flow of time and fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read through this all, thank you ♥  
> This is all just pure Lithy lore, so I'm very appreciative when people take interest in it!  
> Hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
